Why Me?
by IgirisuKirkland
Summary: English coursework! Kyon is sick of his little brother.


HEY~!

I've posted this once before but it had terrible grammar!

My grammar still isn't that good... Please forgive me *hides face with arms*

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any of the characters... Blah blah blah...

* * *

I promised. I promised I would look after him. I've never broken a promise before. Never. My heart started to pound against my chest; my sweaty palms gripped my face to hide the angry tears that stung my eyes. Why did it have to happen to me? There were other people, weren't there? I heard screams and cries. What was I going to do?.

"KYON!" BANG. "Wake up!" I sat up rubbing my head, where a red mark, strangely resembling a hand, took it's place. I groaned, dragging my legs out of bed. "Your alarm's been going off for hours now. It's driving everyone mad!"

"Haruhi, go away," I moaned, trying to change the subject from the loud buzzing coming from the corner of my room, "and go leave your hand print on someone else's face." She giggled and fled the room. That wouldn't have bothered me normally but that giggle wasn't a normal one. It was one of Haruhi's 'Ha ha you're doomed' giggled and that's what frightened me.

"Oh, and Kyon, before I forget," (Oh God, that giggle again,) "me and Mum are going out for the day so you're stuck with Koizumi." I could practically feel her smirk seeping through my wall.

"What!" I cried, "are you kidding me?"

I've looked after Koizumi many times and don't get me wrong he's my little brother and I do love him but he's hard work sometimes. The thing is, he's so sly that no-one - and when I say no-one I mean no-one - notices how much of a little brat he is. Sometimes I wonder if he's even is a normal 6 year old or the spawn of the devil. I mean no normal little brother can stick his older brother's feet to the floor with super glue whilst he's watching the TV, so standing up would only result in his face meeting the floor (which was hard wooden flooring, may I add). "Why me?" I muttered in to my hands, which were now comforting my face.

"Aww, c'mon Kyon, he's not that bad, is he?" She said,

"No, he's not bad at all. In fact, why don't you leave him with me for more that a day? I'd love to spent as much time with him as possible," I replied, tongue dripping with sarcasm. "I'm sure my face will love to be reacquainted with the floor."

"Well I'm sorry Mr 'my life's so terrible', you have no choice," she answered, sternly. "Anyway, we're going now, good luck!"

When the door slammed and the car engine started, I knew I was doomed.

'Great,' I thought, 'just great.'

Later on, I'd finally managed to drag myself from the safety of my bedroom. Luckily, Koizumi was still asleep and everything was nice and qui- BANG!

Dear God, did I speak too soon? I heard all the noises as he got closer: the creak of his door; the shuffle of feet on the stairs; then finally the living room door opening. My heart pounded. How was I supposed to handle him on my own? It was all going in slow motion. Was this tension ever going to end? Seriously, was he doing this on purpose? I wouldn't put it past him. Then finally there was a voice, "where are Mum and Haruhi?"

"They're out for the day," I said, holding my breath.

"And they left me with you?" he asked.

"Yeah," I scoffed. A small smirk crept it's way on to his face as he slid out of the room. I breathed for the first time since he woke up. I dared not show fear whilst he was in the room, he could smell it.

After I'd calmed down, all paranoia gone, I turned to the blurry TV screen which was shouting for attention. At least I thought it was blurry or was that just because I was tired due to the fact I was woken up early, thanks to Haruhi's palm. I wanted to stay awake. I really did. If I was in the same house as Koizumi and I was asleep, that would make his job much easier and my face, well, my face didn't want that either. It certainly didn't want the honour of another date with the floor when I woke up. I couldn't help it though. My eyes were just begging to close. Even my own body was against me.

Drowsily lifting my head from the couch's arm rest, I opened my eyes and quickly figured out that I had done the very thing I wanted to avoid. Sleep. Stretching my legs, I brought my hands to my face to rub the grogginess away from my eyes. I thought of the day ahead. What was Koizumi planning exactly? Speaking of Koizumi where was he?

Putting my thoughts aside before paranoia set in, I relaxed my hands away from my face, which to my surprise were now coated in white foam. I brought my palms to my face, studying them closely. This foam it looked a lot like… Like… SHAVING FOAM! Damn it, I knew I should have put that on a higher shelf. My fingertips explored my face, investigating further. After sitting there stunned for what felt like hours, I realised my whole face had been decorated with foam, marker pen and lipstick. That monster. He was waiting for this, wasn't he? Just waiting for me to fall asleep.

I had the right mind to just walk out and leave him but I promised. I promised I'd look after him. Why would I do that? I couldn't just go. I've never broken a promise before. Never. I wasn't about to start either. My heart pounded against my chest; my sweaty palms gripped my face to hide the angry tears that stung my eyes. Hopefully, my fake tears would bully him into feeling guilty. Hopefully. Why did this have to happen to me, anyway? There were other people, weren't there? Nan, Dad and my other sister, Mikuru. One of them could have looked after him. Where were they? Then I heard screams and cries. Well I knew where Mikuru was now. Damn, Koizumi probably got to her. What was I going to do?


End file.
